James's Noisy Headboard
by xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx
Summary: James's Headboard on his bed always hit the wall, every little movement he makes. Rated T for adult themes-no discriptive theme.hehe  JAGAN    Slash


**Note: I don't own any of the BTR Characters, they are property of Nickelodeon. **

**James's Noisy Headboard **

_**Rated: T. Why? Because of the adult theme! There's No S-E- and that letter that comes before Z, but there's clues that will help you figure out that that happened! Favorite Me**_

_James had his own room in the apartment, the only people who shared a room, where Carlos and Logan. Well James's room had a default, see he had a huge bed and he had a headboard on his bed that every little movement he made, the headboard would slam into the wall, making a slamming sound. The wall that the headboard would always hit, would be right were Carlos was. That usually never woke up Carlos, unless James was having a nightmare, then the headboard would constantly slam and slam against the wall. (Remember this now!)_

James was sitting down on the couch watching his favorite show, Hannah Montana Forever. He was all alone in the apartment, for now at least. He was thinking about somebody, a special somebody. Yes, the love of his life, Logan Mitchell. He was in love with him ever since the 6th grade. But Logan only sees him as a best friend, a brother, and trust James, once you hit that brother status, you aren't never gonna get that boyfriend status. But James was thinking of a way to tell or to show Logan his love for him, but he had no clue what to do. "OMG! I love this episode of Hannah Montana!" Someone yelled. James turned around to see Katie running onto the couch and slamming herself onto the couch. Katie and James watched Hannah Montana until it finished, when it did James turned to Katie. "Katie…you know I'm in love with Logan, right?" James asked shyly. "James, the only person who doesn't know that you love Logan…is Logan!" Katie said smiling. "Well, how do I show Logan that I love him, without him rejecting me?" James asked sweetly. "Well, I don't know if he won't reject you, but I got an idea..." Katie smiled. She went up to James ear and whispered to him her plan. After about 2 minutes, Katie backed away from James, "How old are you again?" James asked. "11, Why?" Katie asked smirking. "How would you come up with such a great plan?" James asked surprised. "Hello...I'm Katie Knight, what do you expect?" She said smiling sweetly. "Now remember, Logan comes home today at like 9:00 today. He has a meeting with Gustavo, talking about Logan's image. So you better be ready by like 8:30" Katie said. James smiled and walked off

Logan opened the door and walked in to the apartment. He couldn't wait to hop into the shower and head into bed. As he put his stuff down on the floor by the kitchen counter, he saw a piece of paper that read, "_Logan, meet me in my room when you read this note, I need to talk to you about something. –James Diamond_" Logan read out loud. Logan looked confused but he walked to James's Door and turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Logan Walked into James's room slowly, he took about 5 steps from the door, and it closed by itself. Logan turned around to see a Shirtless James; Logan couldn't help but stare at James's Six Pack Abs. "Hello Logan." James said in a sexy voice. Logan felt his face get hotter by the second. "James...I…ummm…What's…going…on, wow your chest is so…" Logan began. "…Hot, Sexy, awesome. Yes I know and its all for you." James said seducing Logan. "Wait, what do you…?"Logan said. "I mean Logan, I've been In love with you since the 6th grade…" He walked slowly to a petrified Logan, "… and I've been waiting so long to kiss you, hug you and love you, Logie and I've waited long enough to do this…" James put his hands on Logan's cheeks and slowly pulled his Logan's Lips to himself, entangling them into a kiss. Logan and James felt sparks instantly. James finally let Logan's Lips go so the boys could breath.

"James…Can We…"

James put a finger on Logan's Lips… "I know what you're going to ask…" Logan smirked.

James pressed his lips onto Logan's Lips, and they began to move their lips. This was both their first and first gay kiss. James began to move Logan onto the bed. He pushed Logan onto the bed, and laid on top of Logan, kissing him passionately. They both moaned in each others mouth. James let go of Logan's Lips and began kissing Logan's Slender Neck. He moaned as James sucked his sensitive spot on his neck. "James, this feels so good. Are we going to…nght...?" Logan asked. "Yeah, we are going to." James said taking a breath. "But your headboard….it'll make so much noise." Logan asked. "I don't care, as long as you I hear you saying my name, I Don't Care how loud it gets." James said in a sexy tone. "_Thank you Katie!"_ James thought

And their noisy night began.

-The Next Morning-

Logan and James were the only ones awake at 9:00 in the morning. After glowing about what had happened that night. They were watching Wizards of Waverly Place on T.V., but they were too busy making out on the couch. Katie walked out of her room to see Logan and James; she walked into the living room and walked back into her room. She was going to text James about the details. James and Logan stared at each other, smiling. "I'm so glad that we did that last night." James said. "I know, now I left Camille for you baby." Logan smiled.

Carlos walked out of his room, looking sleep deprived. "James, did you have a nightmare last night?" Carlos asked, scratching his head. "Why?" James asked. "Well I was asleep dreaming about corn dogs, when your headboard began slamming into the wall, you were moaning, and your bed was shaking badly. If you were dreaming about your lucky comb, try not to have a nightmare about it." Carlos said. "Yeah, a nightmare, right, that's what I had. Carlos go back to bed." James said slowly. Carlos opened the door in his room and walked in. "James. A nightmare?" Logan said smiling. James kissed Logan slowly and deeply. "Want to have another nightmare again tonight Logie-baby?" James asked. "You really had to ask?" Logan smirked. Logan kissed James back and they smiled. "_I really have to thank Katie!" _James said.

**End! Thank you for reading, leave a review. **

**P.S. On iStart a Fan War Pick Creddie Not Seddie!**

**JAGAN FOREVER! NO LAMILLE!**


End file.
